


Driver's License

by deeboweebo



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Drinking, Driving, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Love, Love Triangles, Party, Smut, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeboweebo/pseuds/deeboweebo
Summary: Inspired by Driver's License by Olivia Rodrigo;Y/N and Iwaizumi get close in their last year of high school;
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"Bye Y/N!" Your teammates' chorus as they leave the gym. The team still doesn't have a manager since all the attention is on the boys' volleyball team, this means the girls would take turns packing up. You try to roll up the net as quickly as possible so you can go home and revise before dinner, but your hopes are crushed as you hear the patter of rain outside. Fuck moms gonna kill me. You recall her reminding you to take an umbrella this morning, but you were running late and forgot. "Another great day!" You whisper sarcastically.  
"Yahoo Y/N-chan!" You stand upright as you hear the familiar voice of Toru Oikawa. You've been classmates since the first year of high school and hung out a few times in a big group. He talks to you (and most others) like you're close friends, it's kind of comforting, but also slightly annoying. You never know when he's being genuine, but at the same time, you find it fun to try to pierce through his calm and cool demeanor.  
"Hi, Oikawa, what happened to your manager? Let me guess... You either chased her away with your flirting or broke her heart."  
"Hey! I-" he stumbles on his words as you interrupt.  
"I'm guessing it's the latter, I saw her friends walking around the gym looking for you," you lie, "they looked angry, I'm pretty sure she has an older brother in the basketball team." You watch in amusement as Oikawa pauses, eyes wide for a second. When he sees your smirk and realizes you're joking, he immediately tries to brush it off and maintain his composure.

"Do you need help?" He changes the subject while you continue to stack the cones.  
"Nope this is the last of it," you try to leave before he speaks again. Attractive boys make you nervous, and when you're nervous you act like a clown, and Oikawa loved teasing people. One fuck up and he will never let you live it down.  
"It's raining pretty hard, do you need a ride?" He stands between you and the door, not intimidatingly, but assertively. He is way too close, you take a step back before answering.  
"Oh no! I love long walks in the pouring rain! Maybe if I'm lucky I'll drown to death!" Fuck you need to think before you speak dumbass.  
Luckily he lets out a small chuckle before pulling you by the arm.  
"Come on he's waiting outside, he left last time because I took too long." You know who he's talking about. Hajime Iwaizumi. They were always together. Although you had barely exchanged any words with him except 'hello' and 'goodbye,' something about him made you extra nervous, he was attractive, but he was intimidating too. Maybe it's because every time he's with Oikawa you see him hitting him or shouting at him.  
Here he is, looking more intimidating now in the driver's seat, clutching the wheel impatiently.  
"Wait Oikawa it's okay," you try to pull away, you feel unwelcome. "I live pretty far from school, it's like 20 minutes away."  
"That's okay, Iwa chan lives far too, that's why he drives." Before you can answer, Oikawa opens the door for you. "Quick before it gets wet." You hop in to avoid a scene, Oikawa is stubborn, you are too, but today you're tired and your mother is less likely to shout if you come home dry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Iwaizumi mumbles as Oikawa shuffles into his seat. You can sense that he's attempting to seem calmer than usual, maybe it's because Oikawa always made fun of him for scaring the girls away.  
"Hi, thanks for taking me," you smile, he replies with a slight nod before turning to Oikawa.  
"Don't forget the seatbelt trashykawa."  
The car smells good, you can't exactly figure out what it is, but it smells fresh like lemons but also like leather. You half expected the car would smell like sweat and deodorant so this is a pleasant surprise.  
"Y/N where do you live?" Iwaizumi asks as Oikawa closes the door.  
"Near Kasenuma park." I feel bad it's so far.  
"Well, that's great Iwa-chan lives around that area too! He lives near the big grocery store, Yakado, right Iwa-chan?" Oikawa chimes in placing his hand on his Iwaizumi's shoulder, causing his previous facial expression to change into one of annoyance. Maybe he doesn't wanna bother dropping me all the way.  
"You can drop me at the junction so-"  
"Why would I do that, you'll get wet," Iwaizumi answers matter of factly. His assertiveness surprises you, it wasn't a cocky assertiveness like Oikawas, it was more of a sensible one. One you want to abide by since he makes you feel confident in letting him take the lead.  
"Maybe Y/N-chan is scared of you and doesn't want you to know where you live," Oikawa teases, causing a vein to pop from the driver's forehead.  
"You live close, maybe you should walk home shittykawa," he growls, you could tell he was trying not to raise his voice too much. Does he think I'm judgmental? Maybe I'm the intimidating one. Or maybe he's conscious? It doesn't matter you need to get home quick so interrupt them before they start arguing.  
"Oh no we couldn't possibly make him walk home in the rain Iwaizumi, his hair gel would all wash off! We can't let the Toru Oikawa walk around with gel-less hair!" You gasp melodramatically, changing Iwaizumi's frown as he chuckles, I've never heard him laugh before... that was kind of cute. Your thoughts are interrupted as he sits back (away from Oikawa's throat) and starts the car.

"Y/N chan do you walk to school every day?" Oikawa breaks the silence.  
"Yea.  
"Now I know why you're always so late to school," he continues, "that's quite a long walk." Don't go into too much detail it's annoying, no one cares. You shrug and hum as a reply before leaning back and shutting your eyes to enjoy the rain. You love the synchronized rush of water dancing on the ground, the rhythmic sound of nature clashing against man-made metal on top of you. You let out a small breath of relief as your mind clears itself. I could fall asleep to this.  
"So Y/N what happened to you?" Oikawa interrupts the calmness once more.  
"What do you mean?" You try to seem unbothered but a million thoughts flood into your mind, did he find something out? What have I done? Did I say something?  
"You used to come to every get-together and party, but now we barely see you," he seems a bit offended, or maybe he's acting.  
"My mum got strict about studies, so I have to revise a lot," that wasn't a complete lie... it's not lying if you hide the full truth is it?  
"You should tell your mother that overworking actually reduces performance, just like for sports," Iwaizumi adds his eyes still fixated on the road. How can he look hot and scary when he's serious?  
Oikawa nods, "yea remember how much fun we had? You even made Iwa-chan jump into a pond once... why was it again? You thought a duck was drowning?" He bursts into giggles as you try to hide your embarrassment. His laugh is cute too. You remember that day as if it was yesterday, most of the class had decided to go to the park for a picnic. You saw a duck in the water, as you shoved another piece of cake in your mouth, it looked like it was struggling so you jumped in to rescue it, only to see it fly away. Soon you started to get a cramp (probably from eating so much) and before you could call out you were muted by the water. Just as you thought you had reached your end, you felt a hang grab you, it was Iwaizumi, he had jumped in to save you.  
"Hey, that was when I was a first-year okay!" You try to defend yourself.  
"You're pretty dumb for someone who comes top 3 in class," Iwaizumi smirks.  
"Oh please, you were pretty shy for someone who's so intimidating now! I remember you ran away as soon as you pulled me to land!"  
"Tha- that's because everyone was going to crowd around you so I left to give you space!"He briefly turns his head as he continues, "You should be thanking me!"  
"What if I wanted to drown? Then I don't have anything to be thankful for do I?" You fold your arms and refuse to submit. This causes his vein to slightly resurface, but he doesn't scream or move, he just sighs REALLY loud and rolls his eyes.  
"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" That sigh was kind of cute though, but how dare he roll his eyes at me!  
"Nope," he huffs, and before you can react Oikawa intervenes.  
"Okay anyway, how's volleyball Y/N? You should play with us sometimes, I heard you rejected being captain this year." Iwaizumi looks at him like he's just asked me to kill someone. Well now I know why they're always together, this man does not hesitate. Now how do I avoid answering this?  
"I'm curious, where do you 'hear' all of this information?"  
"Well, I have a... network. My admirers, friends, fangirls, whatever you want to call them. I know everything," he whispers mischievously. Fuck he's making eye contact.  
"Well I wish one of the things you KNEW is to drive so I don't have to put up with your annoying ass after a tiring school day," Iwaizumi grumbles as he stops the car. Why did we stop? Oh, it's a house, he lives pretty close to school.  
"Bye Y/N-chan, you should convince your mother to let you out with us more," he smiles and waves before leaving the car. Does he mean that or is he just saying it to be nice?


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa shut the door behind him way too hard. Every time...He really knows how to get on my nerves. I look in the mirror to check on Y/N, she's tapping the window for some reason. Wait... is she trying to? She was trying to touch all the raindrops before they hit the bottom of the window.   
"How cute," Fuck I said that out loud.   
"Did you say something?" Y/N quickly turns hoping he did not see her. I try to hide my relief, fuck I have to come up with something.  
"Uh- I was just saying you should sit in front now, just climb in through here," I indicate the slot between the two front seats. Please don't get dirt on my seat. Please don't step on it. To my surprise, the girl stretches her leg enough to miss the seat and swiftly pulls herself into it.   
"Please remind me my bag is behind, I forget shit easily," she says as she tries to buckle in her seatbelt.

"Why won't it, ughhh" I can hear the frustration in her voice as the belt refuses to fit in the slot. I watch as her eyebrows furrow and her cheeks forehead starts turning pink. Cute... Hajime STFU and help her!   
As I reach to help I hear a click indicating her success, "I could've dropped you home by now," I mumble. Wait that sounded douchey. I didn't mean it like that.  
She pouts in response, "haha very funny... and I thought Oikawa was the witty one."

On that note, I start the car,   
"Want music?"   
"Sure. Also, don't ask me to pick I'm the most indecisive bitch about shit like this."   
On that cue, I turn on the radio before setting off. Eventually, Y/N starts bopping her head to the song, I can tell she wants to sing. We've been driving for around three songs and haven't exchanged a single word. Just ask her it's not that deep, she doesn't seem like the judgements type.  
"Y/N?"   
"Yea?"  
"Do you really think I'm intimidating?" I try not to sound like I care, but my voice comes out croaky. She lets out a little laugh,  
"You're still thinking about that?"  
"Never mind," I knew it was stupid, now I look like an idiot.   
"Also if I'm being honest you are, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. People tell me I have an RBF all the time!" I catch a glimpse of her smile, I don't know how but it feels warm. I nod because I don't want to admit I don't know what an RBF is.  
"It means resting bitch face," SHES READING MY MIND. She looks at my reaction in amusement, "You've always been a grandpa with technology and social media," she explains.   
How does she remember, we barely talked even when we did hang out. Am I that readable? Or maybe Oikawa told her, they talk a lot. Why don't we talk a lot? Is it because I'm intimidating? I turn my head trying to figure her out, I look at her in sips, making sure I don't make it obvious. She does have an RBF, or rather an RSF (resting sad face) if that's a thing. I don't remember not seeing her smile as kids, she'd always have a grin plastered over her face, it used to annoy me. Nowadays during class, she tries to grin too but it's not the same as before, the only smile of hers that seemed genuine was the warm one she gave a while ago. I'm overthinking. Stop looking at her and shut up. Wait I'm not talking, how long has it been since I said anything?  
"Iwaizumi is there something on my face?" I snap back into reality.   
"Huh," I'm caught off guard.   
"You're looking at me weird," she pulls her hair in front to cover part of her face. Fuck I'm acting like a creep.   
"No, you just have a... unique face." Why did it come out like that!? But it'll probably be weirder to tell her she's intriguing or pretty.   
"That's a nice way to call someone ugly," she retaliates.  
"No! I didn't mean you're ugly I- THINK OF SOMETHING THAT DOESNT MAKE YOU SOUND LIKE A DICK OR A CREEP -I was just wondering why you rejected the captain spot," Really Hajime? Too personal!   
She hesitates for a bit, staring at me like a deer in headlights.   
"You don't have to-"  
"I don't deserve it," she said bluntly. However it wasn't in a pitiful or sad tone, she seems content or like she doesn't care. As if she wholly believes the utter lie she has just spoken. Her demeanor reminds me of Oikawa a few years ago, when he didn't believe in himself and let everything get to him. It pisses me off.  
"That's bullshit," she opens her mouth to reply but I continue,  
"You're good, better than good. I've seen you play, we've played together multiple times. Honestly, some of you girls, including you, maybe better than some of the guys on our team. I know you guys don't get the attention you deserve but your team can definitely make it to nationals."   
There was a pause, the only sound was of the rain clashing against the car. Fuck Hajime, had to lecture her didn't you.  
"I like how passionate you are," I turn in disbelief. She didn't argue or get offended. "I don't have that passion, and I know the new captain does. What I did was best for the team," she smiles. That's one of the fake ones.

We've been observing each other for too long, she quickly turns away as she states, "You drive well." Is she being sarcastic? I know she does that. No, it doesn't sound like it.  
"Thank you" I reply, her face seems awkward like she wants to say something. She's playing with her fingers and bites her lip. Don't even go there Hajime. Eyes on the road. Now her leg starts bouncing and she shifts awkwardly in her seat. "What is it?" I mutter. She looks up innocently, wide-eyed. "I know you want to say something, so speak."   
She seems taken aback but mumbles out her request, barely over a whisper, "Can you please teach me how to drive?"

I don't know what to say. I try to process what I've been asked. Why me? Am I that good at driving?   
"I understand if you don't want to," she blurts out, "if you want I can help you with school stuff, not that I'm saying you need my help or anything I ju-"  
"Okay," I reply assertively, and her eyes widen in excitement, "Really?"   
I nod in response, as she beams with eagerness, a smile forming from her lips. Pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

"My house is is this way," Y/N quickly points as Iwaizumi almost continues to miss the turn. It's stopped raining, everything is gloomy, gray, still, and the sun is still hidden behind a cluster of clouds. Y/N feels slightly guilty for making him drop her so she suggests, "I can walk from here it's not far." From what Oikawa described Iwaizumi has to turn right to go to his house, while hers is on the left. "It's okay I'll drop you at your house... and don't worry I'm not a stalker," he tries to joke.   
"Of course you're not a stalker Iwaizumi, if you were you would know where I live by now," she remarks, causing the boy to exhale and let out a slight smirk.

When the car eventually halts in front of Y/N's house she quickly unbuckles her seatbelt.  
"Thank you," she blurts out as she unlocks the door, "text me details for the lessons."   
Before he can respond she closes the door and runs across the front of the car, waving timidly before reaching her door. After the boy raises his hand into an awkward wave back, she shuts the door behind her.

"Oh fuck she forgot her bag," Iwaizumi realises, so he whips his head back to grab her stuff, and quickly slips out of the car. He jogs towards the front door and presses the doorbell, hoping to see her, and that her parents don't open it. He wasn't like Oikawa, he couldn't charm mother's or talk casually to fathers. He was never hated by parents, but he was never really liked either. However, his hopes are soon shattered as he sees a tiny woman open the door. He observes her nose, the way her brows furrowed with curiosity, her cautious demeanor... She was definitely Y/N's mother. The woman looks down at his uniform and the bag he's carrying,   
"Hello, I'm-"  
"Y/N L/N DID YOU FORGET YOUR BAG IN SCHOOL?" She screams.

In her room, Y/N is panicking and texting Iwaizumi, unaware of the situation downstairs, as she paces back and forth whispering to herself. "How does she know I forgot my bag already? She's psychic or something. She's going to kill me."   
"Y/N COME DOWN HE-"   
"IM COMING MOM," Y/N screeches back.

Iwaizumi stifles a laugh as he notices the resemblance in their screams, and imagines what Y/N looks like, 'probably scrunching her eyebrows until her forehead gets red' he remarks. 'Maybe she was being quiet in the car for too long,' his thoughts are interrupted as he hears Y/N stomping down the stairs.   
"Mom I can- Iwaizumi!" She skips towards the boy in a mixture of relief and surprise.   
"Y/N you're 18 and you can't go a week without misplacing something, and this poor boy-" She jumps back in embarrassment, "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself." Her stern look changes into a welcoming smile, "I'm her mother, and you are?"   
"Hello Mrs. L/N, my name is Hajime Iwaizumi," he bows. Y/N's mother looks at her suspiciously, which she responds to by shaking her head frantically and mouthing 'NO.'   
"How do you two know each other?"   
"Well, we-"  
"He's my study partner," Y/N looks at Iwaizumi indicating for him to go along with it. "Yes, we um, we're both doing SAT practice together," he recalls ago seeing Y/N raise her hand a few weeks ago when the teacher asked who was considering going to the US for university.   
"Well, this is the first I've heard of this," her mother comments.   
"Well the teacher just suggested it to us and we're starting from tomorrow," she smiles innocently, a hint of mischief glints in her eyes, and suddenly Iwaizumi's heart starts thumping too hard against his chest.   
"I've got to go home for dinner now, it was nice meeting you Mrs. L/N," he bows. He nods at Y/N and as he turns the door opens, nearly hitting him.

He blinks as he tries to process the girl emerging from the other side of the door. For a millisecond he mistook her for Y/N, but now he can see that she has straighter, darker hair and she looks a bit older, taller too.   
"Here she is, my spotlight stealer!" Y/N pulls her into a hug. The girl pushes her away grimacing. "Oh please, you're the clingy attention whore," she mumbles, causing Y/N to stand back dramatically gasping. Her gape soon changes into a smirk, "you're right... I should call you my shadow then. After all you used to copy everything I did when we were kids," she punches her playfully. The girl rolls her eyes and quickly glances at Iwaizumi before walking towards the stairs.   
"And where's my hello young lady?" Mrs. L/N folds her arms.   
"Hi mother," she mutters as she disappears at the top of the stairs.   
"Y/N this is unacceptable. Firstly she comes home late from school, God knows where she's been. Now she stomps around the house like she owns the place. Why don't you tell her to-"   
"Why are you telling me off? I'm not her!" Y/N retaliates.   
"You're her older sister, you need to be responsible!" Iwaizumi listened in astonishment, he didn't know Y/N had a sister, and when he saw her he assumed she was the older one.

"Mum we can talk about this later, let me drop Iwaizumi at his car."  
"You don't n-" Y/N grabbed the bag and was already pulling him out the door.   
"My cars right here," he points.  
"I know but I needed to get away," she whispers.   
"Your sister-"  
"Looks older than me? I know. She also got dads' height so that doesn't help my case either," she huffs.   
"How come I never knew you had a sister?" He asks as he opens the car.   
"We never really talked that much before," she shrugs. There is an awkward silence.   
"I'll text you when I'm home," Iwaizumi states before leaving and she smiles in response.

As soon as Y/N opens the door to her room she sees her sister sitting on her bed, waiting.   
"So is he your boyfriend?" She asks as Y/N enters.  
"Jiyo! You scared me!" She squeals.   
"Come on spill, I sensed some... tension." She says.  
"The tension was because mum was shouting at me," Y/N dismisses her immediately.   
"He's your type," she replies bluntly.   
"Iwaizumi is jus-"  
"Iwaizumi!? Wait the Iwaizumi from two years ago? The one you couldn't stop talking about because he saved you from drowning and never talked to you again?" Jiyo starts rolling on the bed with laughter.  
"Hey! We did talk... kind of. And it wasn't like that."   
"Oh please, I can totally see it coming. This is so cliche," she gags in disgust.   
"Okay okay I get it, I crush on every decent looking guy that gives me attention." Y/N rolls her eyes.  
"You said it not me."  
"Yes but I've changed! I'm going to concentrate on school now," Y/N argues, causing her sister to burst out in laughter again.


End file.
